That Damn Boy
by Mama Link
Summary: "Boy, what on earth are you scrib—" "N-Nothing! You can't see it yet," he said defencively, hugging the pad tightly to his chest. "It's… it's a surprise for someone." (also I suck at titles so A)


**I think this is why I'm not allowed to eat golden Oreos, listen to a cute song and want to write**

 **ooooops sorry ; - ; I can't ever write IC because I'm garbage**

 **Volga and Link belong to Nintendo!**

* * *

Was it his blond hair, or his cerulean eyes? Was it his smooth, rose-tinged ivory skin? Or his damned freckles, like a cinnamon sprinkle spread carelessly over his cheekbones, or even his cheek dimples? Was it his nice and gentle disposition?

 _What the hell annoyed Volga so much?_

Link was a.. charming, boy, yes. He was selectively mute, and quite short. He appeared to like talking to Volga more than the… princess (after Link had requested so politely), but something about him annoyed Volga. He couldn't place a fingertip on it. He'd recently seen Link sitting so _dramatically_ close to him, whenever the blond would be explaining something to him — for example, when he was explaining what Zelda would want them to do, and where they would be positioned on a map, the boy would sit very close to him. Was that it?

The dragon knight looked up, and over at Link, who was comfortably nestled in a chair; his knees over one of the armrests, scribbling in what looked like a sketchbook. He remained staring, jumping ever so slightly as the other male suddenly looked up.

His face turned incredibly rosy, and Link gave Volga a smile, before hastily resuming his sketching.

Was.. was Link _drawing_ him?

"Boy, what on earth are you scrib—"

"N-Nothing! You can't see it yet," he said defencively, hugging the pad tightly to his chest. "It's… it's a surprise for someone."

"Like I am going to go blab to whoever it is you're drawing for. Let me see it, otherwise it'll be a hump of ash."

Link embarrassedly looked down at the pad; flush spreading to the very tips of his ears, and bit his lower lip. What a cute action. "Do you promise not to laugh, or say anything bad?"

He waited until the dragon nodded, then, very, very relucantly leaned over, and handed Volga the sketch pad. Once back in his previous position, Link hid his face in his blue scarf. The blond didn't even bother to watch the dragon knight examine it; most likely too nervous to see how he would respond.

Volga examined it. It was an intricate sketch, full of messy lines, but he could see that it was him. Quite a good sketch of him. On the piece of paper covering it (he assumed it was there, so it wouldn't smear), Link had put the colours he was going to use (including a bright green for his eyes!), and, the dragon would admit, it was.. quite a nice gesture. Using the pad to hide his face, Volga allowed the corners of his lips to curve upwards.

"So.. I assume this is why you've visited me so often?"

His face now scarlet, the blond nodded; making 'grabby hands' at the sketch pad. "I want to finish it! Can I have it back?"

Link smiled as it was returned, and he watched Volga return to whatever he was doing — it looked like he was polishing his armour. The smile turned into a smirk, as Link said, "I also knew you were smiling. I might look dumb, but I'm really not. You have a nice smile."

 _That's_ what it was. That hint of cockiness in his voice whenever someone did something — thinking that he hadn't noticed — when he truly had.

Damn that boy.

Volga hadn't even realised he had passed out, until he abruptly jolted up. Link was still in the chair, fast asleep. It was… cute.

Then the dragon realised that the sketch pad was resting on the table in front of him, now, with the picture on it. Link had cleaned it up, and had coloured the entire thing. He had even artfully put scratches on his armour, with a couple of dents. His colouring was just as lovely as his sketching.. at the bottom, the blond had signed his name, followed by a heart.

Volga smiled a legitimate smile. Link wasn't able to see it, so he hadn't had to worry about a cocky comment. Perhaps that was the only character flaw the boy had..

* * *

 **R &R? c:**


End file.
